Nightmarionne
Were you looking for one of Nightmarionne's counterparts; The Puppet or Phantom Puppet? Nightmarionne = is a secret nightmare animatronic and an antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Chapter. It is one of the few new nightmare animatronics introduced in the Halloween Edition, alongside Nightmare Balloon Boy and Nightmare Mangle. It is a nightmarish version of The Puppet. Nightmarionne is responsible for replacing Nightmare in the Halloween Edition, and thus shares the same behavior. It is also one of the non-canon nightmare animatronics in the Halloween update, along with Nightmare Mangle. Appearance It generally appears to bear many resemblances to the original Puppet from the second game. Its body greatly resembles to that of a human skeleton, being tall and extremely thin. Unlike the Puppet, Nightmarionne wears no buttons at all. The most significant changes are it sporting a large smile full of small, sharp-looking teeth, as well as also being much darker in color to the point of being colorless and sporting longer, even lankier limbs and torso, the latter sporting three sets of protruding ribs. Its head structure is very similar to the original Puppet with the exception of lacking rosy red cheeks. Its lipstick and tear-like stripes are black in color as well. Its three fingers also seem to be longer, thinner, and whip-like each with four white stripes, while the arms are little bit short and lacking stripes. Its fingers are divided further down the arm, nearly to the elbow, making them longer and more similar to branching arms. Its legs are very long with a needle-like point at the end each, and also lacking white stripes. Its white pupil-like eyes are very similar to the phantom animatronics' eyes from the third game, especially when brightened. Behavior Nightmarionne behaves exactly as Nightmare, meaning that it can attack from the Bed, Closet, Left Hall, and Right Hall. As a replacement of Nightmare, Nightmarionne only appears in Nightmare and 20/20/20/20 modes from 4 AM onward. It can appear any night with the All Nightmare challenge turned on. When Nightmarionne is active, the music of the Music Box from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 will play. Nightmarionne will also occasionally laugh, similar to Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare. Using the same strategy for Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear, the player must pay close attention to the stepping sounds Nightmarionne makes, in order to tell which direction it's going when defending themselves. Similar to Golden Freddy from the first game while jumpscaring the player, Nightmarionne's close-up screen will appear with light-bluish colors, and a lack of teeth. In addition to its jumpscare, it shares a same strange radio-like noise as Nightmare, and will also restart the game upon the player being jumpscared. Trivia *When Nightmarionne is active, the Music Box from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 can be heard. *Nightmarionne is the only nightmare animatronic to possess only one set of teeth. **Although Nightmare Chica's cupcake also has this feature, it is technically not its own separate animatronic. *Strangely, Nightmarionne's name appears to be a portmanteau of the word "nightmare" and "marionne". It is unknown why the animatronic was given this name instead of "Nightmarionette", which would be a portmanteau of "nightmare" and "marionette", or more simply, "Nightmare Puppet". **It is possible that this was simply a typo on Scott's part. **It could also be because the suffix "ette" means small, and since Nightmarionne is very tall, that suffix does not apply. **This means The Puppet has more than one name, being either Marionette or Marionne, and then Puppet. *Nightmarionne is the only animatronic in the entire series that is completely colorless. **It is also the only 'toy animatronic' that has no blush on its cheeks. **Like Plushtrap, Nightmarionne is a nightmare animatronic without five fingers. ***Nightmarionne only has three fingers unlike Plushtrap who has four. *Nightmarionne's discovery in its teaser is strikingly similar to how The Puppet was revealed for Five Nights at Freddy's 2; both are covered in near-complete darkness and can only be shown by brightening their respective images. **The Nightmarionne teaser image was also titled "dontwakethebaby.jpg". This may be a reference to Markiplier, who helped popularize the series. *Nightmarionne's head tilts towards its right at all times. *Brightening Nightmarionne reveals that in addition to its glowing iris, it also has spherical shaped eyes hidden behind its mask. *Nightmarionne is one of the two nightmare animatronics that are perfectly undamaged, the other being Nightmare Balloon Boy. |-| Gallery = Gameplay DmaCAZb.png|Nightmarionne in the Left Hall. fnWPhxd.png|Nightmarionne in the Right Hall. vk24Nab.png|Nightmarionne behind the Bed. nightmarionne closet.png|Nightmarionne in the closet. Brightened nightmarionne_left_bright.png|Nightmarionne in the Left Hall, brightened. nightmarionne_right_bright.png|Nightmarionne in the Right Hall, brightened. nightmarionne_bed_bright.png|Nightmarionne behind the Bed, brightened. NightmarionneClosetBrightened.jpg|Nightmarionne in the Closet, brightened. NightmarionneBrightened.jpg|Nightmarionne's killscreen, brightened. Miscellaneous Nightmarione extra.png|Nightmarionne in the Extras menu. Dontwakethebaby.jpg|Nightmarionne in the third Halloween Edition teaser, with its eyes just barely visible. Dontwakethebaby brightened.jpg|Third Halloween Edition teaser brightened, revealing Nightmarionne behind the Bed. |-| Audio = Audio The music that plays when Nightmarionne is active. The sound Nightmareionne makes when attacking the player. Warning: While the sound is not very loud, it may be sudden and startling! Nightmarionne's laughter that plays when it enters the room. This is shared with Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare. The sound Nightmareionne emits when on the Bed or in the Closet. This is shared with Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare. Category:Nightmares Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Animatronics Category:Antagonists Category:Non-Cannon